I'm in Tracy beaker retuurns
by Shannon the chameleon
Summary: a girl is whisked away from everyone she loves is it for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**i always wondered what would happen if you went into your fav show and this is what i think would hope ya like it. oh i dont own tracy beaker returns other wise i wouldnt be on this website but i do own the plot and shannon. this is based on the shows not the books just so you know its when tracy is the careworker you know the newer tracy series tracy beaker returns.**

Ok I know this is crazy and you most likely won't believe me, but this story it isn't for the faint hearted and it never will be, because in your life you can have everything, turn to nothing in a matter of minutes because that's the way life works out, but never give up hope. I didn't but that's how it got me here. From having everything you're used to change to nothing and now I'm here.

My name is Shannon Doran I'm thirteen and one show changed my life forever.

**please review to find out what happens next just need one review for me to continue. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm not sure if everyone is going to like this but I think it's alright I don't own Tracy Beaker or torchwood enjoy.**

I was watching Tracy Beaker returns wondering what it would be like if I was a new kid there and suddenly I just fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a police car. "shit" I thought to myself "what happened" I looked down and realised what I was wearing a grey top with white skinny jeans and a white denim jacket with grey ankle boot when I was originally wearing my pyjamas (link for outfit . /Outfit/i-love-nerds/2ea961c6-a988-41f1-8c78-71f83edf740f)

'excuse me' I say softly to the police man 'what am I doing here' he replied to me 'your parents phoned up saying you need to go into care because they are moving and your not going with them they told us you would be in the living room with two suitcases packed ready for collection' I stared at him in shock 'what why would they do that how did they pack so fast why did they only leave me I have three brothers as well' this didn't make any sense I mean come on the house was full I must of only been asleep for an hour or two most this couldn't make sense 'I'm so sorry but we already have your care home ready for you' so they were planning this but I am so confused right now.

I felt the silent tears coming down my face I nodded at him 'so what care home am I going to' 'well since this happened so fast we wanted to get you in a nice one so you are going to elm tree house in Cardiff (don't know if it is in Cardiff just a guess) the care workers there are named Gina, Mike and Tracey.' I nodded silently I knew exactly what had happened suddenly I fell through to another dimension or through the rift, weird at least the people there are nice, well Elektra isn't but even the burnywood kids are nice. Why did I get thrown in why not some crazy fan girl why me?

When we got there the police officer rang the doorbell while I got my cases I heard him talking and looked back to see Mike I grabbed my cases out of the boot and just stood looking at the house I saw in some of the windows the kids were looking out I even recognised some of them like Liam, Frank and Gus. I sighed and dragged my cases to the front door I gave Mike a soft smile.

'So Shannon we heard what happened and we will hope you like it here but you will have to share a room with Carmen' I gave him a smile and nodded 'Thank you for doing this you could have just said no but you didn't so thank you' he looked a little shocked but smiled and helped me with my cases. Just as I was about to go in I ran back out and went to the police car and said 'Thank you for getting me here safely and being so nice about it bye' 'bye kid good luck' I smiled and went in where Mike was waiting patiently.

We left my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and he said 'come on I will introduce you to the rest of the kids' I nodded at him and we went into the living room where it suddenly went quiet. I smiled at everyone and Mike pointed at them all telling me there names I already know them but I might as well listen 'ok this is Tracy and Gina fellow care workers and then there is Liam, Frank, Carmen, Johnny, Lily, Tee, Gus, Harry, Elektra, Tyler and Rick' 'hi' I say shyly letting my side fringe hide my face. (this is a bit what Shannon looks like ./imgres?q=sky+from+sarah+jane+adventures&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=fpXlTJPdhDeNMM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fcode%3D26%26detail%3Dcast&docid=UiXwHJ1zSSZ3bM&imgurl=.&w=319&h=330&ei=ghsST6WrM43Z8QO7_eDbAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=394&sig=112793467545702219756&page=3&tbnh=155&tbnw=150&start=31&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:31&tx=60&ty=66)

Then Liam says 'How old are you' I look up and say 'I'm thirteen, why?' 'Well it's just your short' 'I am not short' I look down and back up 'ok I am, oh well what's wrong with being short, what so good about being tall anyway' 'touché' I smile.

Mike then looks at Carmen and say's 'Shannon will be staying with you (lets pretend Tee is with Johnny sleeping in his room) could you show her your room' Carmen comes forward and say's 'yeah come on lets get your stuff and I will show you' I smile and go with her.

She helps me bring them upstairs and helps me unpack 'oh this is so cute' she says holding a purple top. 'We look the same size Carmen you can borrow what ever you like I don't mind' 'really' she says, her eyes lighting up. 'Of course and shoes if you want but not these grey boots my gran gave them to me, other then these you can borrow what ever you like' after I say this she hugs me really tight and says 'thank you' I smile at her.

Tracy comes in 'Shannon there's someone at the door for you' 'What? But no one knows I'm here I found out I was coming here on the way over' she shrugs and I follow. We get down and there waiting are, torchwood? Really can this day get any weirder? 'Hello you must be Shannon' Jack says 'Maybe who wants to know' Owen butts in 'Us now come on you have to come with us' 'just outside for some questioning' Gwen reassures me.

I look around everyone in the house is there but I turn back to torchwood and say 'Why? Exactly, I have never met you, you could be anyone any weirdo and unless you have a warrant or my consent to ask me questions then I can decline your request which I do decline your request now if you will excuse me I am going to explore the rest of the house good day' I finished my descend of the staircase and went into the living room.

Gus started asking me questions to write down my answers and know me better 'can you answer some questions for us we are all curious' I nodded and sat down on the couch feeling slightly light headed for no apparent reason.

'So how long have you been a care kid for?' Liam asks. I look at my watch and say 'bout an hour' then they go on with the questioning but they stop when Gina says it is time for dinner. Apparently her curry is spicy, oh well I love spicy food I can eat vindiloo with out water. (I really can its true chizz) they were all looking at me expectantly when I had the curry on my spoon. I shrugged it off and ate a mouthful it was lovely, almost as spicy as vindiloo. 'This is lovely Gina' I say after I finish chewing.

The rest of them are staring at me with open mouths and Tee says 'Isn't it spicy?' I look sad and shake my head then I put on a huge grin and say 'Gina do you have any vindiloo sauce' 'yes here you go child' 'thank you' I then pour the sauce onto my spoon and throw it in my bowl I repeat it five times. Then I eat some more 'That's better. Wanna try some?' I ask to the rest of them they shake there heads and Gus writes down "Likes to eat spicy food"

When dinner was finished Liam said 'any good at football?' 'I'm alright' 'cool wanna play a game girls against boys' 'sure' we went outside to play the game. It turns out everyone here is really good in the end girls won by two points it was 4 6 by the end I scored two of those I can proudly say.

We went inside and Liam and Frank played some pool. I was watching them till the bell went 'I'll get it' I announced I jumped off of the sofa and answered the door it was Ianto and Owen I just shut the door again 'who was it' I hear Gina shout 'eh the people who wanted to talk to me' 'what did they say' she asks coming to a stop in front of me 'don't know saw there faces and shut the door' I went back into the living room.

But Mike called me 'Shannon office now please' I sigh and get up I go into the office and saw Owen I go to walk back out again but the rest of Torchwood has already shut the door and stood in front of it. I roll my eyes and sit down. Mike says 'I'll just give you some privacy call me when your done' I nodded to him and Jack said 'thank you mike' I glare at Jack slightly hating him at this point in time.

He turns to me and says 'Now we have something very important to tell you' 'if its about me falling through the rift from another parallel earth I already know so you can save chit chat and unless there is anything else you want to tell me you can leave'

I hear Owen say 'I don't like her attitude' I look over to see Gwen nodding 'well nobody said you have to sit here and listen to my attitude and this attitude is only directed at you so either continue or I will tell Mike that we are done here' 'your going to have to come with us to have some tests done' 'Yeah I don't think so and I think we are done here buh bye' I walk out to see everyone else standing there. 'You know if you wanted to hear what was going on you could have told me and I would have recorded the conversation no need for listening in oh Mike yeah they were just leaving now'

**Hope you liked it I will try to update as soon as possible if anyone has any suggestions then I'm welcome to listening or reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope ya like it.**

'kids time for bed' Gina shouted. I looked at my watch it was ten. I got up stairs brushed my teeth and had a shower then got changed into my PJ's I went into my new bedroom and Carmen was already asleep I went into my jewellery box and pulled out my locket and got in bed I opened my locket and saw the pictures of all my family it was so sad I wanted to cry. I shut the locket and put my head down before I fell asleep I could feel my tears running down my cheeks and I fell asleep. When I woke up I got changed into a blue sundress with white converse and some shorts underneath my dress. (/Outfit/unique/de95c61c-7800-4bf6-8df4-509f67aa140e) when I was in the kitchen I got a lot of weird looks Gus was the only one brave enough to come up to me and say 'Why are you wearing that' 'I don't know I like blue and I like converse it's sunny haven't wore a dress in ages thought I might as well' he nodded and wrote something down in his notebook.

Tee noticed my locket 'that's nice where did you get it' I fingered my locket and said 'my mom and dad had it made before I was born I have never been with out it before' I smiled at her. I sat down with Frank on my left and Carmen on my right. I took a piece of toast from Gina and came up with a plan 'hey Mike how far away is Cardiff bay?' I asked as sweetly as I could. 'About ten minutes away. Why?' 'oh just curious always wanted to go there' 'you could go now if you want I will give you directions but you have to change' 'ok I will be down in a minute.'

I went upstairs and picked a new outfit I picked out some white jeans and a blue top and I put my converse and locket back on (/Outfit/for-all-those-in-peace/e0997121-b1e7-4633-85fb-2dd87ff13c4f) I went back downstairs after grabbing my shoulder bag and putting in my purse, phone, iPod, maize and a vile of vinegar. I know what you're thinking vinegar well excuse me if I want to make sure no slitheen kill me.

When I got at the bottom of the stairs Mike handed me a paper with directions and said 'I want you back by four and I have to search your bag in case you have anything that can be used for running away' I nodded and handed him my bag he looked through it and picked up the vinegar 'vinegar why do you need vinegar' 'I need vinegar because if my maize fails me then I will chuck vinegar in the persons eyes' he nodded and handed me my bag back. Harry ran and gave me a hug which was weird I have only just met him oh well I hugged him back when he got off me I went for the door.

But Frank and Liam stood in front of me I raised an eyebrow at him 'what?' I said to them. 'well we will come with you for protection fine why not' we took a short cut down an alley when I saw a weevil. It immediately went for Liam and Frank I grabbed a near by stone and threw it at him 'hey over here weirdo' it changed directions and charged I took my maize out of my bag and sprayed his eyes it bent down and I saw a big garbage can and tipped it so it was on its side near where the weevil was lying I signalled Frank and Liam over and they helped me lift it so the weevil was trapped under it.

Liam turned to me 'Thank you Shannon we owe ya one' and Frank nodded 'no you would have done the same for me you don't owe me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy it took forever to write please comment **

'Do you guys want to go bac…' I was cut off by torchwood 'Ah Shannon what a pleasure to see you again' I turned around to see them 'what do you want if you want the weevil it's under the bin' 'we still need to do tests' 'over my dead body. Come on guys' Liam being stubborn said 'Shannon what's going on we want the truth, you can tell us anything we're mates we would still be mates if you were an alien or something'

I sighed and looked at him 'I will tell you when we get back the full story just not out here' they nodded and we went to go but Jack said 'or all three of you could come back with us and you can explain it there' 'No!' he nodded to Gwen who grabbed me 'let me go' then Owen sedated me and I think he sedated Liam and Frank. When I woke up I was in a cell with Liam and Frank both awake as soon as I opened my eyes they hugged me.

'You guys ok' I asked 'I'm sorry I got you into this' 'we're good' Liam said 'yeah we are' frank agreed 'and don't worry this is the most fun we have had in a while' 'let's just hope they notice we are all wake and don't leave us down here too long' they nodded then Liam said 'we have tried to get out but we cant do you know how to get out' 'no sorry but if we were space ninja's who knew the right angle of trajectory we could but the glass is indestructible. See that thing over there it's a weevil names Janet they also have a pterodactyl.' Liam and Frank's grin increased by twenty. I smiled back at them.

'Now lets get there attention.' I then whispered to them so low they could only hear 'what I am about to say is the biggest lie ever k' they nodded to me then I more or less… ok more shouted 'HELLO ANY ONE THERE I NEED THE BATHROOM IT IS THAT TIME OF MONTH YOU KNOW. COME ON I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING AND IF YOU DON'T GET HERE QUICK THEN THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIG POOL OF BLOOD!' Frank and Liam looked like they wanted to laugh.

I then hear rushed steps and the door is opened by Ianto. 'thank you' I then looked at Frank and Liam and nodded slightly we all ran past Ianto and up the stairs I knew the right way to go seeing as I won a tour of the hub back in the other world (A/N I really did it was so much fun I even met John Barrowman)

We got up the stairs and saw everyone at there work places I then saw the cog door. I made a lowering sign to the floor with no one seeing us and then we all crawled to the cog door. We got out successfully. Yay I might add. When we got outside it was night time I still had my shoulder bag on me so I took out my iPod and checked the time. My eyes widened when I saw it was three in the morning. 'guys we are dead' I said showing them my phone 'and we can't tell them what happened because they will say we are lying' Liam finished. 'Let's just get back' Frank said

We made our way back to elm tree and when we got we saw a light on and a police car.

I looked at Frank and Liam with wide eyes. We walked straight in and to Mike's office. We opened the door and I could see the shock on there face. 'before you ask it's not Liam's and Frank's fault I saw my best friend and I went to talk to her then when Liam and Frank were distracted I ran. I guess you could say I was running away and Fran and Liam caught up to me about an hour ago and they tried to talk to me to get me to come back here but I wouldn't listen and then I realised I was being stupid so I came back with them.'

Mike looks at me disappointed and says 'grounded for two weeks and five pound of your allowance for a month' I nod and turn my head to the officer 'I'm sorry I wasted your time and trust me it won't happen again.' 'I accept your apology and it better not happen again. Goodbye Mike Millington if it happens again call me and I will find them well her.'

When he left I was immediately shouted at for ten minutes straight then told to go to bed I went up stairs and everyone was up I almost got to my room when Liam grabbed me and hauled me to his room 'why did you do that' 'it was my fault we were in the situation and I guess you wan to know what they want to know right' he nodded and Frank nodded as well. I then explained to them everything about the rift the doctor the Tracy series and by the end. Liam said 'It's alright we don't think of you any differently and we won't tell anyone.' 'Thanks you guys really are the best. Now I really want to get some sleep goodnight' 'goodnight' they chorused.

I fell asleep straight away before I knew it Carmen was shaking me awake. I sat up 'Thanks' Carmen if you didn't wake me up lets just say I might have missed dinner' she smiled at me clear amusement in her eyes. I got changed nothing to weird today just some artfully ripped jeans with black flats and a top that say's love and a white vest top underneath. (/Outfit/-me-story/e64dedc0-8ef6-4a6c-95c4-6418f6e1c8e6)

I went downstairs ready for what ever as long as torchwood don't come back I was going to be there silent saviour at least that is my plan, you see I don't want Owen to die but I also don't want tosh to die so I was planning on breaking into the plant after John explodes everything and then wait until Owen is trapped and break the door down.

Then I was planning on saving Harriet after wards when the daleks invade you see I am a computer whizz if I take over the sub wave network then Martha can send me the number to send to Mr smith and hopefully I will be able to run from the daleks or come up with a plan. I haven't come up with the specifics but I might be able to help.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen I sat at the table and ignored the food feeling like I will get sick so I just got some OJ after I had a sip I ran back upstairs and into the bathroom immediately throwing up. I rinsed the taste out of my mouth and brushed my teeth I went back downstairs and into the living room falling asleep on the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really hope you like it please comment and you know usual disclaimer oh and I LOVE COOKIES!**

I woke up an hour later and walked downstairs. I saw them all in the living room huddled around the TV 'what's going on' I ask Mike turns around and says 'explosions in Cardiff Bay' 'ok Mike you are most likely going to ground me again but just know this is a good reason and I will be back I promise' I then turned around and grabbed my jacket and ran in the direction of Cardiff Bay I heard footsteps behind me but eventually they stopped.

I got to the power plant about ten minutes later and rushed in I kept going around corners when I saw a door closing and Owen on the other end. After it shut I looked around and found a fire extinguisher and I ran to get it once I did I started bashing the door handle after a minute it opened. As soon as I did I ran in grabbed Owens hand and started running. 'I will explain later come on Gray shot Tosh we need to get her now!' he looked at me and nodded we ran into the hub and I led him down to the medical bay. The whole team was near the top and I said 'Owen the bullets in the stomach you need to take it out and stitch it up she will most likely need blood' 'ok but we haven't got enough of her type blood' he said after taking the bullet out and stitching it up. 'What type blood is she?' 'B positive' I started thinking, and said 'My bloods B positive, can you do a transfusion?'

He looked at me and nodded. 'ok then get it over with I hate needles' he nodded and put the needle in my arm and the other needle in Tosh's the whole team other then tosh who was unconscious looked at me 'hey I don't like people dying if I can help them survive I will. Even if it means I'm grounded for ten years and it looks like I am.' 'Thank you' jack said to me 'no problem, but after this I need to go back and trust me this won't be the last time you see me. I have two more lives to save before you can get rid of me' I sat there for what must have been an hour then Owen took the needle out of my arm.

I got up and said 'see you when you need me the most. Oh and Jack they don't know anything about your past at least tell them about the gas mask zombies.' I waved goodbye then before Jack noticed I nicked his vortex manipulator and I ran out of the cog door and straight for elm tree when I got there I ran straight in the living room and said 'sorry I ran, I had to how long am I grounded for' 'another month' Gina said. I nodded my head then I felt light headed and swayed a bit before Liam dragged me to his room. With frank not far behind him. 'What happened?' he asked in a serious tone. 'I had to do a blood transfusion' I said before falling asleep.

After that everything was normal for a while two months to be exact. Liam left, turns out he had a brother he visits as much as possible but me and Frank still miss him.

I was downstairs when I heard it I saw on the live news, the daleks. I gulped and told Mike to get everyone to the cellar. We all went down and I grabbed my laptop. We were down there for ten minutes when I finally managed to hack into the sub wave network. I came on the screen and smiled I saw everyone 'told you, ya need me Jack, Tosh Owen see you have gotten better, now enough with the niceties this is serious. I can contact the doctor but I need to get away from my family. That is why I borrowed your vortex manipulator Jack' I said holding up my wrist.

Everyone in elm tree came over to me to see what I was doing they saw everyone on screen and Harriet asked 'who are you' I smiled and said 'I'm the girl who fell through the rift saved two lives and is about to save another. Now Harriet I am taking over control of the sub wave.'

**Thanks for reading and please review or else I'll I'll… I'll cry ;(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey since I haven't updated in a while I decided on a long chapter.**

I tucked my hair behind my ears and started typing fast. I turned around to my new family and said 'this might be the last time you see me bye I love you guys.' I had tears in my eyes when I grabbed my laptop and pressed the vortex manipulator now know as VM.

I saw I was at the bay under a pier I looked at the laptop and said 'Martha I need you to send me the doctors number. Then Mr Smith I want you to make every phone in the world call that number ok the doctor should be able to get a hold of the signal and come through to earth. Oh and Rose I know your watching and don't worry you will see him again' Luke then said 'If we send you the number since you have control the Daleks will find you and kill you' 'I'm willing to take that chance after I send the number Jack I will send you the control of the sub wave'

'By saving another life you meant mine didn't you' I looked at Harriet and nodded. 'If I can stop anyone from dying that is what I will do. Martha send the number.' 'I cant you will die your only, what? 13?' I nodded and said 'Martha I can hear children younger then me screaming and crying for there parents, my parents are gone, I may have a family with everyone at the dumping ground but if I don't do this they might die as well. Please just send it'

She nodded and sended it I gave control to Torchwood and Jack saluted me and Owen said 'you know you were a kid with a big attitude but with that attitude you saved life's including mine and Tosh's thank you' I nodded smiled. I heard the Daleks coming and turned around 'you will be exterminated' I shook my head and smashed the laptop. 'You don't want to do that' 'and why not?' 'Because I am your worst enemy' after I said that I pressed the VM and I got transported to the hub. I went around the corner to see Gwen and Tosh crying 'come on you didn't think I would die that easy did ya?' I said causing them all to jump.

I ran beside them and gave Jack his VM back I looked at the laptop and saw everyone including the doctor 'finally, you know for saving the world a lot you are quite dumb.' Everyone looked at me in shock then next thing I know I am in a massive hug. Harriet looked at me and said 'you saved my life' I nodded 'thank you' I smiled brightly and said 'now what we have to do is… shit memory don't fail me now!' 'What are you talking about' 'if I lose my memory I forget what is meant to happen' 'what is meant to happen? How would you know?' 'I know a lot of things I know I have already fucked up the universe by saving Tosh, Owen and Harriet they're deaths are meant to be fixed points in time. I changed that and I would do it again.' I started smacking my forehead then did one hard smack.

'Good I remember and ouch. Ok what we need to do is…' the screen went off 'shit!' Jack became alarmed 'what! Shannon what?' 'Davros' 'what?' Sarah Jane asked slightly scared 'Davros is talking to the doctor right now. This is bad I thought we would have gotten more communication time because we did everything earlier. Oh shit I just realised when I go back I am screwed. Aww I have only just finished my grounding as well.' They looked at me like I was insane 'I'm not insane I just know the outcome. Ok don't worry but we need to get onto the crucible and I mean now. Jack we have to use your VM' 'VM?' 'Vortex manipulator' then the sub wave went off. 'Come on we got to go now' 'we who says you are coming' 'I did now come on' I dragged him away said bye and pressed the VM. I saw the dalek aiming for the doctor but I ran and got in front of him' the laser hit me and I felt myself being picked up then I was in the TARDIS. After deep breaths I felt fine. I sat up and they were staring in shock 'k I don't know how I survived that but I did now lets go and quick!'

They stood shocked 'oh right so doctor Rose you actually going to hug or not? I mean really? Come on just hug' they hugged and kissed and it looked like they were going to get steamy so I put my hands over my eyes 'I said hug! Keep it pg 13 please!' they pull apart 'who are you' Rose asks 'you said Rose I know you are watching don't worry you will see the doctor again' 'I'm Shannon the girl with nothing left to lose the girl who fell through the rift and lost everything so I am not willing to let anyone else lose anything.'

We had to get off of the TARDIS when the daleks threatened us and I completely forgot about Donna and went out. Davros saw me and laughed 'look who it is the child of time, he he he, well good thing we have your family.' I looked around and saw everyone from the dumping ground. I went to go and hurt Davros but Jack held me back. 'What are you doing leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this.' 'Oh but this might make you more co-operative.' Jack was shot and we were all led to the main room as soon as we were in I ran in front of my family.

I felt someone tug on my leg; I looked down and saw Harry with Jeff. I picked him up and let him balance on my hip. 'Shannon Jeff is scared.' 'Don't worry Jeff everything will be fine I promise.' I turned around and handed Harry to Liam. I made a motioning with my hand to Saph that meant "cover his ears". She did and I turned around.

I spoke in a deadly whisper 'leave them alone they haven't done anything they know nothing about you or anyone else just leave them alone!' tears now stung my eyes.

Davros smirked at me and said 'why don't you come with us and your family will leave unharmed' I thought about it and said 'and you will leave them alone once they get onto earth.' He nodded 'deal just don't hurt them' I turned back around and said 'I'll miss you guys' I went to walk towards the doctor but Tyler and Rick grabbed me. 'don't leave us we will be fine but if you go you wont be' I shook my head 'the daleks have killed millions of races they wont hesitate to kill you guys,' I looked at Liam and Frank. 'Liam frank explain everything to them please and Jeff you need to understand we wont let anyone hurt you or you Harry ok I love you guys'

I now had my tears running down my cheeks. 'Don't go' Harry said. 'harry it's ok its just a sleepover like when I went over to Maya house, that's what this don't worry' I turned my attention to Davros 'send them home now!.' 'As you wish' they were sent home and I was crying so hard.

Then Jack came up on the screen and Martha did as well, they did there part and then they were in front of us. 'exterminate them' I heard davros say. 'no!' I screamed and stood in front of them since there backs were to the wall I didn't have to worry about a sneak attack. 'leave them alone' 'would you rather it be your family' 'they are my family not in blood but neither were the others family is where your heart is at and my heart is with them sort of but still they are my family anybody who can proudly stand up for others so they and the doctor and rose and every other person who can proudly say they were the doctors companion are my family so leave them alone!'

Everyone was looking at me in shock but then Davros turned his attention to the doctor and everything went normally like in the episode. When we got onto the TARDIS the doctor said to me 'so ladys first where do you live?' 'elm tree house in Cardiff bay' he nodded. When we got there everyone stepped outside to say goodbye when everyone but Jack saw I was living in a care home they said in unison 'you live in a care home?' I nodded 'I fell through the rift from another dimension I'm not going to have family from this side you know. It was nice meeting you all and doctor I was wondering do you have a spare vortex manipulator I need it just to get to another destination not a different time zone. It's to save a life'

'fine' he dug in his pocket and when it got up to his elbow he pulled one out and said 'here be careful with it' I put it in my pocket and said 'thank you, oh and jack don't think you have gotten rid of me yet I still need to save one more life.' 'wouldn't have it any other way' I waved by and walked in the drive. Harry was out and saw me 'Shannon!' he started running towards me and I knelt down and he hugged me. I picked him up and everyone else came out of the house. They saw me and they all gave me a big group hug. I looked over my shoulder and saw the doctor with everyone smiling I smiled back. Then I walked into the house still hugging Harry close to me.

**So what do you think good bad terrible brilliant? Just spitballing here, not really that would be gross.**


	7. black out

**Sorry not a chappie but the is muy importante (very important)**

**Black Out**

June 23rd, GTM time, participate in the **Black Out**as a form of protest against the new policy against what the site views as inappropriate content fics including song fics, explicit sexual, violent scenes and generally what is considered inappropriate.

There are several petitions for everyone who's interest to stop this, but that's not enough.

So **Black Out**is organize (not by me I'm only participating as a reader and a writer).

At June 23rd, do NOT log in, review, post a new chapter or even enter the site. I know it will be hard, but if enough users do that, then they might reconsider taking down these stories.

Think about your own stories if you are a writer, you can loose all your hard work.

If you are just a reader think about all your favorite stories that you'll loose, all the hard work your favorite authors put into them.

'Unleash your imagination' is this site's motto.

Let's make it real shall we?

Because having restraints to what I am and not allowed to write seriously hurts my own imagination!

_I'm personally willing to take a stand! Think about all of the great stories that have been lost because of this? If any of you beautiful readers have any stories copy and paste this (Just not the italic's im writing in) to your story._

_**FIGHT BACK!**_

_Too Many stories have already been taken down….. What if they attempt to do it to your own? Or even mine._


End file.
